fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 21
Phantom Lord! (幽鬼の支配者 Yūki no Shihaisha) is the 21st episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on March 8, 2010. After coming back from a job, Team Natsu finds their guild building destroyed. The guild doesn't take action at first, but after seeing a horrible scene in the park, they decide to go to war. Synopsis The guys are returning from a mission, all happy and chipper, because it went very well. Lucy asks why the others came along, since the request was hers, and Natsu responds by saying that they are the strongest team. He however forgets to mention Lucy in the strongest team roster, which makes her angry. In their way, a lot of the citizens are looking at them empathetically, whispering that they haven’t seen it yet. They finally see. The guild has been torn apart by metal rods, surging out of the center. Mirajane meets them, and discloses it was Phantom. She directs them to the basement, once the storage room. Natsu asks the Master why nothing is being done, and Erza agrees with Natsu, but Makarov brushes their words off. Mirajane says the attack happened in the middle of the night, so no one was hurt. Makarov uses this fact to make Phantom look even punier that it is. Natsu isn’t convinced, and Mirajane confesses the real reason why they aren’t counterattacking. It is utterly forbidden by the Council. Lucy returns home, only to find the entire team on her house. They say that in this time of war, it’s best to stay together, so she yields to the demand. They make themselves comfortable, and after some bickering, settle down and chat. In the same time team Shadow Gear is attacked by an unknown figure. Secretly, as to preserve silence. Inside, Erza explains about the guilds’ other skirmishes. She says however, that it never amounted to anything more, and after Gray's mention of them, Lucy inquires about the 10 Wizard Saints. Erza explains it is a title of great prestige, bestowed by the Council’s Chairman. Makarov and Jose, Phantom’s Master, are both considered such. Siegrain too. The discourse then turns to the guilds’ brute force, with Erza saying that they are on par. The Masters are also approximately the same level, but Phantom has the Element 4, 4 S-Class wizards and Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer. He is the culprit behind Shadow Gear’s attack as well as the Guild’s destruction. In the Phantom Lord’s hall, Gajeel is eating iron when is interrupted by an ally, which he punches away. Jose comes and congratulates Gajeel on the progress. He says that the “trash” won’t react from just that, so he left an extra present. Jose is delighted, but remind him to keep “that person” alive. The next morning, back at the park, the team finds Levy, Jet and Droy chained to a tree, beat up and signed with the Phantom mark. Upon his arrival, the Master is beyond furious, and declares war on Phantom Lord. Lucy is left behind to tend to the wounded, and remembers of the first time she met Levy. They click instantly, so much so that Lucy promises her to be the first to read her novel. She is angry at whoever spreads this gossip, and promises not to forgive. The guild arrives at Fairy Tail. Natsu blows up the door, and the battle officially begins. The Fairy Tailians quickly gain the upper hand, with Natsu, Erza, Gray, Elfman, Loke, Cana, Happy and especially the Master being in the first line of attack. The Master soon leaves to fight Jose, and the fight seems to be in Fairy Tail’s hand. Gajeel and the Element Four however, are nowhere to be found. Lucy is walking to her home when rain starts to fall. A mysterious woman, named Juvia, the Water of the Elements Four, enters the scene. A French guy, named Sol, the Earth, discloses that he came to collect her. Lucy draws her keys, but Juvia immobilizes her using the Water Lock. Lucy loses her keys, and soon, consciousness. The battle rages. Fairy Tail still has the upper hand, but when the Master is out of sight, Gajeel enters the fight. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Shadow Gear vs. Gajeel Redfox (started and concluded) *Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * * * ** ** * * * * * * * * * * Spells Used *Purple Net *Smoke Crush *Spark Shot *Homing Shot *Nature, Run Wild! *The Dam of Shy Love * * * *The Distance Between The Two Is Forever *Mud Shot *Wide Shot Navigation Category:Episodes